Perform a study to estimate total oportunity expenditures on children, defined as the value of parents' time withdrawn from the labor market due to the presence of children. Attempt to determine the differential in parents' time spent at work and not at work by presence of children and attach a monetary value to the hours subtracted from or added to market work. The research will involve a unique blend of demographic and economic methodology to estimate the opportunity cost of rearing American children. Techniques of multiregional demographic analysis will be applied to retrospective and longitudinal work histories of men and women reconstructed from the National Longitudinal Surveys in order to estimate cumulative cohort lifetime proportions of time spent in and out of the labor market. Earnings functions incorporating participation and non-participation will be estimated and used to valuate the time lost from market work. Finally, projections will be made of the opportunity cost of a child born in 1980.